My True Self
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kyou has a huge secret that she would not tell anyone else, including her little sister.


**My True Self**

 **Pairing: Kyou x Ryou**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with another Clannad story~! However, I can understand why things like this doesn't get much attention, but I don't care. So, enjoy~!**

It's late afternoon and Kyou is just sitting at her desk, studying. The others have gone home already, but Ryou has some things to take care of before meeting her big sister. However, the older twin has a hard time concentrating. She may not admit it to anyone, not even her own little sister, but lately, she's been having constant thoughts about her. She doesn't know why that is, but probably the main reason is that she loves her little sister so much that she can't stop having fantasies about her.

Like right now, she's completely lost focus and starts to have images of Ryou inside her head. One image is just her in her school uniform, having that adorable expression on her face while saying, "I love you, Onee-chan!" Another is Ryou wearing a naked apron, turning towards her big sister with just a smile while giggling softly. And then another just butt naked. Kyou blushes heavily as she starts to feel hot and bothered. She finds herself sitting up and putting one hand on her large breast and groping it a little while lowing her other hand towards her panties, stroking it a bit. She lets out a soft moan while closing her eyes with more and more thoughts about her little sister.

"Ryou…oh, my little sister…ahhhh~" she moans. She gropes her breast a bit tighter and using her other hand to rub her clitoris at a slight faster pace.

She grits her teeth as she freely opens her blazer, exposing her large breasts and moving her bra upward, making them jiggle a little. She then pinches her nipples while she digs her fingers under her white panties and inside her womanhood, making her cry out in pleasure at the feeling of her fingertips touching her vaginal walls.

"Oh, damn! Damn it! It feels so…good!" Kyou whines. "Why, Ryou!? Why would you do this to meeeee~!?"

The more she masturbates, the more thoughts about Ryou appears in her head. Since when is the older twin this perverted? Only she knows the answer and has no time to think at this moment. She moves her fingers back and forth a few times, then stirs them around a little, rubbing against the walls inside her while pinching her nipple and squeezing her breast with her other hand. She shuts her eyes tightly as she slumps down on the desk with her head on it, gritting her teeth. There's nothing she can do to stop herself from having these crazy thoughts in her head. She is just like an ongoing train with no driver.

"I can't…oh, god! I can't stop…Ryou…this is too much for me…" she moans.

She digs her fingers a bit deeper inside, letting out a loud squeak that she never did before, throwing her head back in the process. She continues masturbating as more and more thoughts of her little sister come in her head.

Meanwhile, Ryou is walking down the hallway humming to herself, eager to meet her beloved older sister when she hears some sounds coming from about 10 feet away.

"Hm? That sounds like Onee-chan."

She decides to walk a bit closer to see what's going on. The door is slightly open, giving the younger twin a chance to take a peek. She quietly tip toes towards the door. But when she looks through the hole, her eyes widen at the sight of Kyou masturbating. She cups one hand to her mouth.

"O-Onee-chan!?"

Back at the classroom, Kyou is about to reach her limit. She gropes her breast harder and moves her fingers inside her womanhood while moaning louder than before. She shuts her eyes tightly again from the feeling of almost having an orgasm.

"I'm sorry…I can't hold back any longer…!" she moans. "Ryou…Ryou…RYOOOOUUUUUU!" She immediately straightens up, throwing her head back as she climaxes, letting out a bunch of love juices on her hand. She then slumps down on her desk again, panting heavily with her legs quivering. Lifting her wet hand up, she sees the juices just dripping on the floor. Thankfully, she has a handkerchief with her to dry her hand off, so she does. But she blushes heavily as she closes her eyes. "Idiot…why am I even doing these things? This isn't like me at all." However, when she puts it away, she looks up to see her little sister standing there, stunned. "Hah!? R-Ryou!? Wha-what the hell!?"

"Onee-chan…were you doing something…I thought you were doing?" the younger twin speaks up.

"Ah! Wh-what do you mean!?" Kyou blushes heavily as she averts her eyes back and forth while waving her hands wildly. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Onee-chan, I can see some wetness on her hand," Ryou points her finger at her older sister's hand.

"Ah! P-pretend you didn't see anything!" Kyou quickly wipes it clean with her handkerchief.

"Onee-chan…what's going on? I definitely heard some strange sounds coming from this classroom. And your shirt's still open."

Kyou blushes harder as she quickly buttons her shirt while turning around. _Oh, god damn! Damn it! She saw me! She freaking saw me!_

"Onee-chan?" Ryou says again.

The older twin grits her teeth while clenching her fists. "F-fine! I'll tell you!" She slowly turns toward her little sister, taking a few deep breaths. "Y-you see, Ryou…I can't stop thinking about you. You're just so cute that I'm having constant thoughts about you to the point where…where I…masturbate…"

"Masturbate?" Ryou tilts her head in confusion. "That's what you were doing just now?"

"Yes…" Kyou turns her head away to hide her blush. "S-so there you go! Your big sister is a huge pervert! Happy now?" _I'm sorry, Ryou._

The only response she gets is a soft giggle from the younger twin.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Kyou shouts, blushing heavily again.

"You are~!" Ryou says softly. "I don't mind you being a pervert. In fact, I had no idea you love me this much to do these things. I think it's kinda cute."

 _C-cute!? Did she just say…I'm cute? Please tell me this isn't a dream!_

"S-so…you don't mind me being like this?" Kyou tries.

"Of course~!" Ryou says happily. "Who would've thought I'd have a big sister who is always strong willed and always protecting me that is actually a pervert at heart~?"

Kyou wants to keep pinching herself. Her beloved little sister actually accepts her true self? The younger twin giggles as she walks up to the older one, puts her hands on her shoulders and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Onee-chan," she says softly. "I always will, no matter what you are. So, it's okay~"

Kyou nods as she smiles, caressing her little sister's cheek. "Thank you, Ryou. I'm so happy you accept me for who I am." With that, she returns the favor by kissing her on the lips briefly and pulling away. "However…you must not tell ANYONE about this, you hear?"

"Ahhhh…s-sure…" Ryou replies, shaking a little. "You're scary all of a sudden…."

"I mean it. I can be scary whatever I want, anyways."

"Please…Onee-chan…"

"You're the one I love the most, so if anybody finds out about my true self, they're dead!"

"Please don't kill them Onee-chan…"

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not like me to curse, but…it's Kyou we're talking about. She's foul-mouthed anyways, so why the heck not? I hope you all enjoyed this little piece and let me know if you want more. And please, long and detailed reviews would be appreciated~! Have a nice day~!**


End file.
